Je crois que je suis malade
by ItiMoonBlack
Summary: Petit OS/ Un petit Rémus et un petit Sirius en seconde année. Sirius qui pose une question très bête... C'est mignon, je pense, j'espère! Yaoi.


Bonjour ou bonsoir!

J'ai eu une petit idée cette après midi et vers minuit, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire... J'ai voulu en faire un drabble mais bon...

J'ai eu envie de la poster tout de suite alors je suis désolé, s'il y a encore des fautes, Word n'est pas parfait! Mon adorable bêta n'est pas passé après moi... Et, il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin alors j'ai les yeux un peu fatigués... Haheum... (moi me chercher des excuses? Meuh non pas du tout!)

Je n'ose la dédier, après une bonne nuit, je vais peut être l'enlever en me rendant compte de ce que j'ai écris... Mais en même temps, pourquoi ne faire ce qu'on a envie?

Alors je la dédie : aux fondatrices et aux membres du forum _Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes_ qui me supportent tous les jours, à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review ici ou ailleurs! Merci...

Merci à Sorn pour sa petite remarque!)

Voilà...

Ha oui, j'allais oublié (honte à moi!) : Les personnages appartienent à notre grande gourou : J.K Rowling! L'histoire est à moi.(j'en ai même pas honte!)

Et, je ne me suis inspiré de personne! Toute ressemblance avec une fic serait purement fortuite!

* * *

« Moony? »

Ce dernier releva sa tête du torse de Sirius, sans savoir que son ami tentait désespérément de le réveiller depuis plusieurs minutes. Rémus s'était assoupi dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Il vit que James et Peter dormaient aussi.

Demain, c'était les grandes vacances, ils n'avaient pas tenu leur nuit blanche comme l'année précédente.

Le châtain s'étira et se recula, un peu gêné. Sirius lui tendit une moitié de Chocogrenouille et engloutit l'autre moitié.

« Je crois que je suis malade. » lui dit-il finalement.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite Rémus.

« Tu crois qu'une araignée peut pondre dans un corps ? J'ai des frissons partout comme si pleins de bébés araignées couraient en moi. »

« Bien sur que non. » Lui garantit Rémus.

Il posa tout de même sa main sur le front de son ami.

« T'es pas chaud. »

« Alors, c'est peut être toi qui me fait cet effet là. Tu me rends _malade_. »

Sirius se rapprocha tout doucement de Rémus, qui se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche. Le plus vieux ferma les yeux et effleura de son nez une joue douce. Il posa un baiser sur cette joue puis descendit lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles, légèrement sèche, de Rémus. Il les effleura avec douceur, celle d'un premier baiser. Il attendait un retour mais rien ne vient, alors finalement, il recula.

Rémus regarda ses mains, James et Peter, la cheminée, le sol... Sirius, lui, le fixait, anxieux. Puis, ne supportant pas d'attendre, le brun brisa le silence :

« Je ne suis pas contagieux alors? » Demanda t-il nerveux.

Rémus fixa alors son ami, il n'arrivait à définir comme il se sentait. Il imaginait que c'était comme d'avaler d'un coup une centaine de Fizwizbiz.

« Si, je crois que je suis malade aussi maintenant. J'ai des frissons partout. » Sourit enfin Rémus.

« Et...tu sais comment ça se soigne ?" Hasarda Sirius, soulagé.

Rémus hocha la tête, souriant toujours.

"Peut être...Mais, il faudrait que je vérifie."

Il s'avança alors vers les lèvres de Sirius et les embrassa avec la retenue d'une première fois.

Ils se contemplèrent à nouveau puis leurs lèvres s'accrochèrent et s'échangèrent quelques caresses. Au début, elles étaient tendres puis elles furent de plus en plus appuyées, emportés, déchainées.

Exténuées, mais n'arrivant pas à se détacher, ne désirant nullement que ce moment cesse, elles se séparèrent avec la rapidité d'un paresseux.

Leurs yeux s'évitèrent, tous deux avaient des questions pleins la tête tel que : « Est-ce qu'il a aimé autant que moi ? » « Est-ce que j'ai été à la hauteur? » ou encore : « Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

"Alors?"

« Ça va mieux. » Souffla finalement Sirius, plongeant à nouveau dans les prunelles de Rémus.

« Moi aussi. Je crois, je pense que… que je sais ce que c'est. Mes parents ont attrapé ça aussi plus jeune, et…quand ils sont ensemble, ils vont mieux. Mais s'ils restent trop longtemps l'un sans l'autre ou si quelqu'un tente de « s'interposer » alors… ils sont encore plus malades. »

Rémus avait sortit tout ça rapidement dès que cette pensée s'était former dans sa tête et il attendait de voir si Sirius allait se tordre de rire ou l'embrasser, encore, encore et…encore.

« Et plus ils sont près, mieux c'est alors, continua Sirius sans se moquer, mes parents, eux, ce serait plutôt le contraire. » Avoua t-il.

« Et bien…nous verrons alors après les grandes vacances si, enfin… si nous sommes guéris ou au contraire, si, si nous sommes encore plus malades. » Proposa gauchement Rémus.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'acquiescer, puis faignant de s'étirer, il vola un demi-baiser (ses lèvres avaient un raté leur cible) à Rémus.

Il lui sourit encore, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Puis, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rémus, passa un bras autour de sa taille et laissa la fatigue qu'il retenait, l'envahir tranquillement, en songeant que oui, il était malade. Absolument et définitivement malade de lui. Et, il s'en fichait que ça ne se dise pas!

Ayant peur de se réveiller le lendemain et découvrir qu'il avait rêvé, Rémus ne s'endormit que plus tard.

Sans savoir que James, qui s'était réveillé lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, avait bien l'intention de les taquiner gentiment par de subtiles (autant que James peut être subtil) allusions.

**Fin!**

* * *

Voilà...

Merci d'avoir lu! :) Et, Merci beaucoup, aux éventuels revieweurs anonymes que je ne pourrais remercier!

Mon chat jaloux m'attend pour dormir!

A plus tard ou peut être à jamais... lol

Gros bizous à tous ceux et celles qui en veulent!

Moon.

Ps : J'écoute l'album de Rose. Oui, c'est hors-sujet.


End file.
